desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Versteckspiele
Versteckspiele ist die zehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Desperate Housewives. Inhalt Wir beginnen diesmal im Haus von Maisy Gibbons. Wir erfahren, dass Maisy eine sehr interessante Weise hat, ihre Nachmittage zu verbringen – nämlich in der Gesellschaft von Männern. Kurz: Sie ist eine Prostituierte. Auch Rex van de Kamp ist einer ihrer Stammkunden. Carlos sitzt derweil im Gerichtsgebäude und wartet auf seine Anklage. Der Staatsanwalt will nicht, dass Carlos auf Kaution freikommt. Zum Einen hat der Geschäftspartner Tanaka bereits fluchtartig das Land verlassen und zum Anderen verweigert Carlos die Herausgabe seines Passes. Angeblich hat Carlos’ Firma Sachen verkauft, die von Sklaven hergestellt wurden. Der Richter entscheidet, dass Carlos seine Mutter besuchen kann und dass über die Kaution erst dann entschieden wird, wenn Carlos seinen Pass abgibt, der, wie er sagt verloren gegangen ist. Lynette kämpft mal wieder mit ihren Jungs. Doch mittlerweile ist Claire bei Lynette eingezogen und hilft ihr nun mit den Kindern. Also hat Lynette endlich mal einen Nachmittag frei! Mike und Susan genießen ihre neu entdeckte Liebe und turteln wie zwei Teenager. Julie, die immer noch Zach in ihrem Zimmer versteckt, verkriecht sich dabei schnell wieder nach oben. Sie bringt ihm etwas von dem chinesisches Essen, das ihre Mutter mitgebracht hatte. Julie möchte Susan am liebsten in die Ganze Situation einweihen, doch Zach bittet sie, seine Präsenz noch ein wenig geheim zu halten. Bree sitzt im Esszimmer und spielt Solitair, als Rex nach Hause kommt. Er fragt sie, warum sie denn noch wach sei. Bree steht auf und riecht an seinem Mantel und fragt ihn dann, ob er bei einer Frau gewesen ist. Rex meint, er habe das Recht dazu, denn offiziell haben sich die beiden ja getrennt. Edie klopft zum wiederholten Male an Mrs. Hubers Türe. Wir sehen, dass seit Martha Hubers verschwinden einige Tage schon vergangen sein müssen, so viele Zeitungen stapeln sich bereits vor ihrer Türe. Gabrielle sucht unterdessen nach Carlos’ Pass. Ihre Haushälterin Yao Lin hat derweil Sorgen, dass Gabrielle sie nicht mehr bezahlen kann. Just in diesem Moment tauchen Männer auf, die Gabrielle’s Porsche beschlagnahmen und anschleppen. Lynette ist zu Besuch bei Bree und erzählt ihr, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, was zu Hause abgeht, wenn Claire mit den Jungs alleine ist. Bree schlägt ihr schließlich vor, ihre Nanny per versteckter Kamera zu überwachen. Susan läd Mike ein, herüber zu kommen. Mike folgt ihrer Einladung umgehend. Während Mike noch auf dem Weg zu Susans Haus ist, hört diese plötzlich Geräusche. Mike betritt die Wohnung und Zach schleicht sich zurück in Julies Zimmer. Doch Susan, der die Geräusche mittlerweile eigenartig vorkommen, nimmt ihren TighMaster und schlägt zu – und trifft natürlich Mike mitten ins Gesicht. Sofort entschuldigt sich Susan bei ihm. Sie dachte er wäre ein Eindringling als plötzlich Zach in der Tür auftaucht. Lynette installiert derweil eine Kamera in ihrem Haus, um Claire zu überwachen, während Julie zu verhindern versucht, dass ihre Mutter Zach zu seinem Vater zurückschickt, weil der ihn doch nur wieder in das Rehabilitations-Zentrum schicken wird. Aber Mike besteht darauf, dass ein Vater das Recht hat, zu wissen, wo sein Sohn ist. Also bringt Mike Zach zu Paul. Er bietet Zach jedoch an, dass falls irgendetwas sein sollte, er ihn Tag und Nacht anrufen kann. Rex trifft sich derweil mit Maisy Gibbons. Sie unterhalten sich kurz, während sich Maisy für ihr S&M-Spielchen fertigmacht. Sie fragt ihn kurz, warum er mit Bree nie über seine sexuellen Vorlieben gesprochen hat und er entgegnet, dass es zwischen Lust und Liebe doch starke Unterschiede gibt. Dann gibt er zu, dass er Bree immer noch liebt. Gabrielle telefoniert mit dem Anwalt ihres Mannes. Dieser eröffnet ihr, dass der Porsche erst der Anfang gewesen sei. Polizei und FBI werden noch einiges mitnehmen, da es sich um potentielle Beweisstücke. Doch er gibt ihr auch den Hinweis, dass sie nicht mitnehmen können, was sie nicht finden. Sofort nimmt Gabrielle das teure Geschirr und bringt es zu Bree, mit dem Vorwand es ihr auszuleihen. Sie fragt außerdem nach, ob sie noch einige andere Sachen in Brees Garage zwischenlagern könnte. Bree stimmt zu und schon ist Gabrielle dabei ihren gesamten Hausstand in Brees Garage zu verlagern. Maisy, immer noch dabei Rex zu verwöhnen, merkt plötzlich, dass dieser einen Herzanfall erleidet und ruft einen Krankenwagen. Bree fährt daraufhin sofort zum Krankenhaus und muss dort erkennen, dass Rex von Maisy Gibbons eingeliefert wurde. In der Zwischenzeit betrachtet Lynette die Kameraaufnahmen. Sie muss erkennen, dass ihre Zweifel absolut unbegründet waren. Doch wirklich glücklich sieht sie auch nicht aus, als sie sieht, wie gerne ihre Kinder bei Claire sind. Julie und Susan haben unterdessen einen Streit wegen Zach, während Gabrielle Besuch von der Polizei bekommt, die die restlichen Sachen von Carlos mitnehmen wollen. Gabrielle bittet sie herein und wir sehen, dass nicht wirklich viel in der Wohnung zurückgeblieben ist. Lynette möchte wieder mehr Zeit mit ihren Jungs verbringen und gibt Claire den Nachmittag frei. Anscheinend haben sie sich aber schon so sehr an Claire gewöhnt, dass sie mit den Vorlese-Leistungen ihrer Mutter nicht mehr zufrieden sind. Lynette sieht frustriert aus. Gabrielle besucht Carlos im Gefängnis und berichtet von den Vorkommnissen. Carlos flüstert ihr dann zu, dass es ein Versteck gibt, in dem sein Pass zusammen mit einigen Papieren liegt. Gaby soll den Pass dem Anwalt zukommen lassen und die Papiere verbrennen. Derweil sucht Bree Maisy auf und fragt sie direkt, ob sie eine Affäre mit Rex hat. Maisy verneint es nicht, gesteht Bree aber, dass Rex gesagt hat, er liebt seine Frau immer noch. Lynette hat nach einem Gespräch mit Edie beschlossen, ihrer Nanny eins auszuwischen und amüsiert sich köstlich darüber, dass auch Claire es nicht schafft – wie zuvor Lynette ebenso – die Jungs dazu zu bringen Rosenkohl zu essen. Im Krankenhaus. Bree sitzt neben Rex bis dieser aufwacht. Rex bemerkt, dass Bree geweint hatte und fragt sie was los ist. Sie entgegnet, dass sie Angst hatte, ihn zu verlieren, ohne dass sie ihm noch etwas sagen konnte. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie weiß, dass er sie immer noch liebt und dass Maisy es ihr erzählt hat. Rex muss schlucken. Bree kommt näher und flüstert ruhig, aber dennoch sehr entschlossen, dass von nun an, sie nicht mehr seine Frau ist und den besten Anwalt finden wird, der ihn bis aufs letzte Hemd ausnehmen wird. Sie sagt, dass sie ihm alles wegnehmen wird – Geld, Familie und sogar seine Würde. Und das beste dabei sei, dass sie nun weiß, dass er sie immer noch liebt. Wir sehen, wie Gabrielle Carlos Pass findet und ihn schließlich ins Feuer wirft, Bree sich zu einem Scheidungsanwalt beegibt und Edie mit der Polizei zu Mrs. Hubers Haus zurückkommt. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Vertrauen ist etwas sehr zerbrechliches. Wenn wir es einmal gewonnen haben, gibt es uns ungeheure Freiheiten - aber wenn wir das Vertrauen einmal verloren haben, kann es sein, dass wir es nie wieder zurück gewinnen. In Wahrheit wissen wir natürlich nie, wem wir vertrauen können. Die, die uns am nächsten stehen, können uns betrügen und völlig fremde können uns zur Hilfe eilen. Am Ende beschließen die meisten Menschen nur sich selbst zu vertrauen, denn das ist die einfachste Art sich vor Verbrennungen zu schützen." en:Come Back to Me fr:1x10 pl:1.10 Come Back to Me ro:Sezonul 1/Episodul 10 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1